1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electro-luminescent (EL) display devices using organic EL elements have been put into practical uses. However, the organic EL elements are vulnerable to moisture, and hence there has been a fear in that the organic EL elements are deteriorated due to moisture to cause lighting failure, e.g., dark spots. Further, even in the liquid crystal display devices, there has been a problem in that the characteristics of thin film transistors vary due to entering moisture to cause deterioration in display quality.
In view of the above, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-165251, the following display device is disclosed. A closed-loop blocking portion surrounding a display region on its inner side is formed. A multi-layered sealing film including a planarizing resin layer and a barrier layer is formed above the display region and on the inner side of the blocking portion. In this manner, a display element is sealed to prevent deterioration in display quality.